Nevengers
by Kathleen-Key
Summary: Crossover: Emma est la fille de Thor et nouvelle déesse de la foudre. Regina est l'enfant génie de Tony Stark. Lorsqu'une nouvelle équipe de super héro est mise sur pied par Shield, la déesse et le génie se haïssent aussitôt. Mais au fil des batailles, un amour naît. Ce qui les expose bien plus au danger. Possible passage rated K
1. Prologue 1 : Emma

**Voici ma nouvelle fiction. Je trouvais génial l'idée de mêler mes deux passions et jusqu'ici, je trouve que ça rend plutôt bien. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus!**

**Et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes éventuelles dans les noms des 9 mondes et autres noms spécifiques à la mythologie nordique, j'ai beaucoup de mal à les écrire.**

* * *

Debout sur le balcon de sa chambre, Emma regardait les 8 mondes avec fascination. C'était un spectacle sublime dont elle ne parvenait pas à se lasser. Et comme chaque fois qu'elle se laissait attirer par lui, elle ne pouvait en détacher les yeux.

-Emma ? Tu es prête ?

La voix tendre et douce de sa mère rappela Emma sur Asgard. Se détournant à regret, la jeune déesse fit face à la nouvelle venue dans la pièce. Jane s'approcha de sa fille avec un sourire amusé lorsqu'elle découvrit cette encore vêtue de son essuie de bain.

-Et bien, en voilà une jolie tenue pour la cérémonie de ce soir, se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

-Mamaan... soupira Emma, incapable de retenir son sourire.

Jane rit et rejoignit Emma sur le balcon. Les deux femmes se regardèrent longuement, se parlant sans même utiliser les mots. Puis Emma se détourna, ses longs cheveux blonds suivant gracieusement son mouvement.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'aller m'asseoir avec tous ces fils et filles de dieux... Ils se croient meilleurs parce qu'ils ont le... « sang pur »...

Emma entoura ses derniers mots de guillemets avec ses doigts. Une manie typiquement terrienne qu'elle avait volée à sa mère. Jane s'en voulait un peu d'être née terrienne et d'avoir gagné l'amour du dieu Thor sans avoir réellement fait grand chose pour. Il avait fallu du temps pour qu'elle soit acceptée à Asgard. Mais Odin avait été généreux en comprenant l'amour de son fils et il avait offert l'immortalité à la jeune femme. Mais cela ne faisait pas d'elle une déesse et ses enfants n'étaient, aux yeux des autres enfants, que des demi-dieux, une sous race qui ne méritait pas de s'asseoir parmi eux.

-Ne fait pas attention à ce qu'ils disent, ma chérie. Ils sont jaloux de toi et tes frères parce que vous êtes uniques et qu'ils sont tous les mêmes...

Jane passa une mèche rebelle de cheveux blonds derrière l'oreille d'Emma, qui lui offrit un sourire en réponse. Mais Jane sentait bien que sa fille ne voulait vraiment pas se rendre à cette cérémonie. Après tout, en temps que fille ainée de Thor, on attendait d'elle qu'elle reprenne le marteau de son père. Ses frères avaient bien moins de responsabilité et se satisfaisaient de leur rang. Mais Emma, elle, avait beaucoup de mal à supporter les moqueries des autres jeunes dieux car ils mettaient en doute sa capacité à reprendre le flambeau de son père. Prenant la main de sa fille, Jane la ramena à l'intérieur de la chambre.

-Prend tes vêtements d'escalades, lança-t-elle à Emma.

-Mes... quoi ?

-Ne fait pas l'innocente, Emma. Je sais que tu adore escalader. Habille toi, nous allons allez nous amuser. Rien que toi et moi. Tes frères peuvent bien faire cette cérémonie dans toi.

D'abord incrédule, Emma se jeta dans les bras de sa mère.

-Tu es la meilleure des mamans... chuchota-t-elle.

-Je serais encore meilleure si j'avais réussi à te convaincre d'aller à cette fichue cérémonie mais un peu de temps loin de tout ces adolescents aux grands airs te fera du bien.

Emma éclata de rire et s'empressa de s'habiller. Elle et sa mère quittèrent discrètement le palais des dieux pour se rendre dans les montagnes du neuvième monde d'Iggdrasil.

* * *

-Fait attention où tu vas, demi !

La phrase, lancée avec vergue et méchanceté, toucha Emma en plein coeur, mais elle parvint à rester calme. Neal, son frère le plus proche, la rejoignit en quelques pas après un regard meurtrier à l'insultant.

-Ça va, sis ?

-Mouais... je fais avec, maugréa Emma en serrant le poing.

La fougue de son père la prenait parfois par surprise et elle avait souvent du mal à la contenir. Elle était heureuse que Neal soit là pour l'aider à se calmer.

-Tu sais que c'est aujourd'hui que l'on montre si on est capable ou non de reprendre la tâche qui nous est dévolue ?

Emma soupira. Elle avait attendu ce jour si longtemps. Et elle savait que son frère cherchait seulement à changer de sujet, mais ça ne l'aidait pas.

-Merci de rajouté un coup au stress, Neal...

-Oups... pardon... c'était pas le but.

-Je sais. Mais comprend moi... si j'échoue aujourd'hui... Je serais ridiculisée à jamais par ces « sang purs ». Et je ne pourrais pas vivre avec ça.

Neal garda le silence. Il savait exactement quel genre de pression reposait sur les épaules de sa soeur. Il le savait car, en temps que second né, il avait lui aussi suivit l'entrainement requis pour se servir du marteau Mjolmir. Juste au cas où Emma échouerait. Pendant longtemps, Thor et Jane avait refusé ce double entrainement, de peur que cela ne divise leur famille. Mais à leur grande surprise, ça les avait soudés encore plus.

-Tu es bien meilleure que moi, avec Mjolmir. Et tu le sais.

Emma eu un sourire poli, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle n'avait jamais utilisé le marteau de son père devant des gens qui ne croyaient pas en elle.

-On verra bien... Tu sais ce que tu feras, en admettant que je reçoive le marteau ?

-Emma... tu auras le marteau de père. Je le sais !

-Tu ne réponds pas à ma question...

-Oui, je sais ce que je vais faire. Père nous parle souvent du besoin d'ambassadeur. On résout tout en se battant, mais parfois, il faut savoir parler. Je suis nul en combat, mais pas en parole.

-T'a prit de maman, toi, ricanna Emma.

Neal rit avec elle et le stress de la jeune déesse s'effaça. Oui, vraiment, son frère savait comment la calmer.

Quelques heures après l'incident, l'entièreté des étudiants en âge de passer leur épreuve, et tout le reste de l'école, s'était réunie dans la salle dite magistrale, de part sa taille. Emma sentait sa nervosité monter à nouveau. Neal, assit près d'elle, lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne.

-Respire, lui souffla-t-il. Tu va t'en sortir à merveille !

Mais Emma se sentait de moins en moins confiante, à mesure que les autres étudiants passaient et réussissaient leurs épreuves. Un nom fut appeler et personne ne bougea. Regardant autour d'elle, Emma se demanda s'il y avait un absent, ce qui aurait été surprenant. Jusqu'à ce que son frère la pousse à ce lever.

-Emma, c'est à toi...

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle tout haut, avant de devenir rouge de honte. Oh...

Suppliant le sol de l'avaler, elle descendit les gradins, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'entendre les remarques des sang purs sur son passage.

-Ben alors, demi ? Tu as peur ?

-C'est vraiment à CA qu'on va confier la protection de la terre ?

-C'est pas parce qu'elle est la fille de Thor qu'elle pourra prendre son marteau... Après tout, elle est à moitié humaine...

Ruby, la seule sang pure à apprécié Emma, lui fit un signe d'encouragement tandis que les critiques continuaient de passé dans les bancs par des murmures soit choqué, soit moqueur. Il sembla à Emma qu'il lui fallut une éternité pour descendre jusqu'à l'arène de l'épreuve. Un de ses professeurs, aussi blasé que ses étudiants quand aux chances de réussite d'Emma, lui rappela les règles de son épreuve personnelle. Prenant une grande inspiration, la jeune fille s'avança et tendit la main pour prendre une magnifique réplique de Mjolmir. Il était bien sur interdit d'user les véritables artéfacts, trop imprévisible si une erreur venait à être produite. Elle allait le toucher lorsqu'un bruit la fit tourner la tête. Mais elle ne remarqua rien de spécial et en déduisit que ces idiots de sang purs cherchaient seulement à la déconcentrer. Appelant à elle chaque souvenir tendre qu'elle avait pour apaiser sa rage intérieure, elle ferma les yeux et effaça les gens qui étaient autours d'elle de sa conscience. Elle était seule, dans la salle où elle s'était toujours entrainée. La réplique réagit aussitôt et sans qu'elle ait besoin de la prendre, elle vint docilement se placer dans sa main. Un murmure surprit parcouru l'auditoire. Il était dit que même Thor avait du prendre la réplique, qu'elle ne l'avait pas rejoint d'elle même. Mais Emma ne l'entendit pas. Perdue dans son univers, loin de tous ceux qui se moquaient d'elle et de son ascendance partiellement Mithgardienne, Emma retrouvait confiance et chacune de ses marques. Elle n'eu même pas besoin de prononcer un mot. Un éclair s'abattit non loin d'elle, puis un deuxième, touchant des objets dans un ordre précis. La puissance parfaitement dosée de chacun laissait juste une fine marque sans rien détruire. Même Neal, qui avait pourtant admiré sa soeur s'entrainer de nombreuse fois, était impressionné. Guidée par son savoir de l'arme qu'elle tenait et sa maitrise, Emma leva le marteau vers le ciel. Un murmure inquiet emplit la salle. Lorsque l'éclair frappa, sa lumière vive éblouit un instant l'assemblée. Mais très vite, chacun pu se rendre compte que personne d'autre qu'Emma ne pourrait jamais avoir le marteau de son père. Emma n'était pas juste la fille du dieu de la foudre. Elle était la foudre elle même. Et tandis que la puissance de l'éclair l'emplissait, faisant voler ses longs cheveux blonds, un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle concentra l'énergie vers son coeur avant de la libéré d'une vague magnifique qui ne toucha que ceux qui n'avait jamais douté, les gratifiant d'un regain d'énergie et de confiance. Le reste fut comme un rêve pour Emma et, une fois son épreuve terminée, elle ne prêta plus aucune attention au reste du monde, impatiente de retourner escalader son pic rocheux avec Jane.

* * *

-Nooon... Tu n'as pas osé ?

Emma éclata de rire au ton choqué de sa mère. Assises côte à côte au sommet de leur pic préféré, elles repassaient en revue l'épreuve d'Emma.

-Si ! Je crois que ça les a tous surpris.

Ce fut au tour de Jane de rire.

-Evidement ! En même temps, même ton père à été incapable de réaliser ce tour quand il a passé son épreuve. Alors, ça plus le fait que la réplique soit venue à toi...

-Ouais, ça fait de moi une star ! Mais comment tu sais autant de chose au sujet de père ?

-Il aime me parler de son passé. De son enfance. Pour m'aider à comprendre ce que toi et tes frères traversez.

Emma eu un sourire. Elle doutait que Jane ai pu ne pas comprendre ce qu'ils traversaient même si Thor ne lui avait rien dit. Sa mère était une femme brillante qui pouvait tout comprendre. Laissant son regard partir dans le vague du paysage, Emma essaya d'imaginer ce qu'aurait été sa vie si Jane n'avait pas reçu l'immortalité du dieu des dieux. Mais la pensée lui fit si mal qu'elle préféra revenir à son épreuve.

-Bon, lança Jane en se relevant. Il faut qu'on pense à redescendre.

-Quoi ? Mais... et le coucher de soleil ?

Jane sourit en accrochant une corde solidement à un arbre proche du bord.

-Tu as oublié, n'est ce pas ?

Emma regarda sa mère avec l'air de dire « oublié quoi ? ».

-Aujourd'hui, ton père devient roi, rappela patiemment Jane.

-Quoi ? Aujourd'hui ? Mais je croyais... on avait dis... oooh Neal, je vais te tuer !

-Doucement, doucement ! Neal ne t'a pas dis que la date était avancée ?

-Non... marmonna Emma avec colère en attachant sa corde à son tour. Il va m'entendre, lui !

Jane se contenta de sourire en entamant la descente. Neal devait avoir eu une bonne raison de taire le changement à sa soeur. Ils règleraient ça entre eux. Que ce soit à sa manière ou à celle de leur père.

* * *

Emma sortit de sa chambre avec une démarche génée. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de tenue longue. Elle préférait de loin quelque chose de plus court et surtout de moins serrant. Jane l'avait aidée pour la coiffure, mais Emma avait tenu à choisir sa robe seule. Elle voulait absolument que ce soit une surprise. Sif la guerrière, compagne de bataille de son père, la rejoignit, mise dans la confidence. Elle lui tendit une longue cape qui couvrirait sa tenue jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête à la dévoiler.

-Cette robe te va très bien, sourit Sif en regardant Emma passer la cape sur ses épaules. Mais tu es comme moi, Emma, une guerrière avant tout. Attend.

D'un geste vif et précis, Sif fit apparaitre un cran dans la robe, la rendant encore plus élégante et libérant Emma.

-Voilà ! Belle et opérationnelle.

-Merci, Sif. Si je ne t'avais pas, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais.

Sif éclata de rire et ne répondit pas. Elle savait qu'Emma n'en aurait fait qu'à sa tête. Elle tenait de son père, malgré la grande sagesse qu'elle avait acquise de sa mère. Désignant d'un geste le couloir, la guerrière invita Emma à avancer. Il aurait été mal venu que la propre fille du futur dieu des dieux soit en retard. Chacun se retournait vers Emma lorsqu'elle passait. Sa robe et ses cheveux bien abrité, personne ne savait ce qu'elle portait et mille rumeurs se propagèrent au travers du palais des Dieux. Sif lui fit un clin d'oeil et la laissa rejoindre ses frères seule.

-Tu es bien proche de ma fille, je trouve, Sif...

-Thor... Tu m'as surprise. J'essaye simplement d'être l'image féminine dont elle a besoin. Et puis une fois que tu es à la place de ton père, il me faudra bien retrouver quelqu'un à accompagner au combat.

Le dieu de la foudre se mit à rire. Sif n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi vive en répartie.

-Tu trouve toujours que Jane n'est pas assez bien pour ses enfants ?

-Jane est parfaite, dans le sens ou elle amène une balance dans ton fichu tempérament. Mais Emma est une guerrière. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à accepter ce fait.

-Elle l'a accepté il y a longtemps, Sif. Et ce grâce à toi.

Non loin, Emma et Neal réglaient leur différent. Calmement. Mais Neal sentait bien que si ça n'avait pas été pour sa tenue, Emma serait déjà en train de le massacrer.

-Pour la centième fois, je ne voulais pas rajouter de pression sur tes épaules. Tu avais déjà tellement peur pour l'épreuve que si je t'avais annoncé que la cérémonie était le même jour, tu te serais enfuie.

Emma lui tira la langue mais ils savaient tous deux que Neal avait eu raison de ne rien dire. Un long son de corne retentit et très vite, tout le monde alla s'installer dans la salle du trône. Emma entra à la suite de ses frères quand les autres eurent finit de s'asseoir. Lentement, elle dévoila ses cheveux, remerciant mentalement sa mère pour la coiffure. Laissant retomber la capuche sur ses épaules, elle écarta les pans de la cape, révélant le tissu de sa robe. Tous les regards s'étaient tourner vers elle et elle s'autorisa un sourire. Son petit jeu fonctionnait. Elle retira sa cape complètement, avec grâce et un murmure de stupeur parcouru la salle. Le sourire d'Emma s'élargit. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi elle ressemblait, elle n'avait pas prit le temps de se contempler dans un miroir. Mais de toute évidence, elle impressionnait toute la salle. Sans perdre de sa grâce, elle rejoignit sa place et ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle fut assisse que chacun put à nouveau se concentrer sur la cérémonie à venir.

-Jolie entrée, lui souffla son frère. Tu en a encore beaucoup, des surprises de ce genre ?

-Non, Neal. C'était la dernière. J'avais envie de leur montrer que moi aussi, je suis digne d'être une déesse.

Les deux adolescents rirent sous cape avant de reprendre leur sérieux. La cérémonie commençait.

* * *

Une bruyante acclamation suivit l'annonce du dieu des dieux, Odin. Désormais, c'était Thor le roi. Emma eu un tendre sourire pour son père. Elle était heureuse pour lui. Il avait après tout espéré ce jour toute sa vie. Et puis maintenant, plus personne ne pourrait se moquer de sa mère, puisqu'elle était à présent reine des déesses. Sur un geste d'Odin, tous se rassirent. Le maitre des lieux avait encore quelque chose à dire.

-Aujourd'hui, vous le savez tous, nos jeunes dieux en âge ont du prouver qu'ils seraient à même de reprendre la tâche qui échoit à l'un de leurs parents. J'ai moi même assisté à certaines de ces épreuves. Et je pense que, parmi tous ces brillants futurs dieux, une de nos déesses mérite de prendre dès aujourd'hui la place de son père.

Toutes les filles se regardèrent avec des yeux brillants d'excitations. L'une d'entre elle allait devenir déesse... Si tôt... C'était le plus grand des honneurs. Emma les regarda en secouant la tête.

-Allons bon, laquelle de ses pimbêches à taper dans l'œil de notre grand père ? se moqua-t-elle en se penchant vers Neal, qui du se cacher pour ne pas être vu en train de rire en pareil moment.

-Ma très chère petite fille, me feras tu le plaisir de me rejoindre devant tous ?

Le sourire en coin d'Emma s'effaça aussitôt. Son grand père l'avait-il entendue ?

-La dernière surprise, hein ? lui fit Neal en la poussant du coude.

Emma pâlit un peu. Ses mains devinrent moites mais elle trouva la force de se lever et de monter rejoindre son père et grand père avec autant de grâce qu'elle n'était entrée dans la salle. Odin lui tendit une main et elle la prit, priant pour qu'il ne la sente pas trembler.

-Asgard, je te demande d'acclamer la nouvelle déesse des orages et de la foudre !

Le coeur d'Emma se figea dans sa poitrine. Quoi ? Elle ? Maintenant ? L'ovation qui parcouru la salle lui sembla lointaine tandis qu'elle essayait de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire. Odin lui tenait toujours la main et, avec la tendresse d'un grand père, il la fit doucement tourner sur elle même.

-Tu es sublime, Emma, lui murmura-t-il avant de la faire se tourner vers son père.

Aussitôt, le protocole qu'Emma avait si souvent répété (et oublier d'appliquer) revint et ce fut comme une bouée de sauvetage. Posant un genou au sol, elle s'inclina devant son père. Ce dernier sourit. Il savait que sa fille n'appliquait la règle que parce qu'elle était perdue. En temps normal, il y aurait longtemps qu'elle lui aurait sauté dans les bras.

-Emma, ma précieuse fille. Tu as aujourd'hui prouvé que tu étais prête à reprendre ma charge. Mais pas seulement. Chacun le sait, jusqu'ici, aucun dieu n'a pu contrôler vraiment Mjolmir ou sa réplique. Personne ne l'a jamais appelée à lui. Mais toi, si. Tu as su charmer la foudre, dompter sa puissance. De plus, tu as une sagesse que je n'ai jamais acquise. Tu es plus que prête à reprendre ma tache, comme je reprends celle de mon père.

Thor décrocha de sa ceinture le sublime marteau commandeur des éclairs et le regarda avec un soupçon de tristesse.

-Tu me manqueras, compagnon. Mais les mains qui te manieront désormais sont bien meilleures que je ne le serais jamais.

Et il le posa sur le sol, entre sa fille, toujours à genou, et lui. Emma se releva et déglutit. C'était encore pire que de passé l'épreuve. Il n'y avait pas seulement toute l'école, c'était tout Asgard qui la regardait, en cet instant. Chacun s'attendit à ce que, comme tous les dieux l'ayant précédé, elle doive prendre Mjolmir pour qu'il juge sa valeur. Mais la jeune fille n'eu qu'a tendre la main vers l'arme pour qu'elle s'envole droit vers elle. La salle resta silencieuse de stupeur avant de se réjouir d'une même voix. Dans sa tenue de cérémonie, sublime et fière, le marteau de son père à la main, Emma commençait seulement à accepter ce qui venait à l'instant de ce produire. Elle était une déesse. Dans tout les sens possible du terme. Elle était la nouvelle déesse de la foudre et protectrice de la terre. Et plus personne ne pourrait jamais plus se moquer de son ascendance Mithgardienne.


	2. Prologue 2 : Regina

**Deux chapitres de suite, c'est pas trop dans mes habitudes, je sais. Mais je vais essayer de toujours fonctionner comme ça avec cette fiction. En espérant qu'elle vous plaira!**

* * *

-Aouch... ! Jarvis !

Le cri de Regina avait figé l'activité de l'ordinateur instantanément. La jeune brune s'était tournée vers l'écran et le dévisageait d'un œil noir. Dans sa main, la pièce métallique qu'elle essayait de souder avec le reste de son invention finissait de refroidir.

-Je t'avais dis de viser à 27° précisément pour éviter de me toucher, râla la jeune fille en se penchant à nouveau vers son œuvre, prenant d'un geste sec l'outil dont elle avait besoin des doigts mécanique d'un robot.

- Pardonnez-moi, miss. J'ai appliqué vos coordonnées. Peut être avez vous commis une erreur, suggéra l'intelligence artificielle.

-Je ne fais jamais d'erreur, rétorqua Regina d'un ton cassant.

Continuant de marmonner et de maudire l'ordinateur, la jeune femme termina de souder la dernière pièce avant de se reculer avec un sourire ravi. Aussitôt, l'accrochage s'effaça de son esprit, entièrement accaparé par sa nouvelle création. Sautant sur un siège, elle se laissa rouler jusqu'à une table encombrée de bric à brac et y attrapa une plaque de plastique, fine et légère, sur laquelle s'afficha au contact de ses doigts un duplicata de l'écran principal. Ses doigts agiles appuyèrent sur une série d'icone dans un ordre précis et la machine qu'elle venait de terminer s'anima.

-Yes ! exulta-t-elle en reposant la plaquette. Jarvis, tu saurais en prendre le controle ?

-Tout de suite, miss.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien et attendis de voir. Ses yeux habitués virent aussitôt lorsque le transfert de contrôle fut effectué. Battant des mains comme une gamine, elle se propulsa jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce et, appuyant sur un bouton, fit se mettre en place deux cibles.

-Vise celle de droite d'abord, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix sure d'elle.

Elle sourit de plaisir en entendant la machine chargé, atteindre son point maximal, prête à tiré...

-Regina Maria Willow Stark !

La voix de sa mère fit se tasser Regina. La colère qu'elle y entendait ne lui annonçait rien de bon.

-Désengage, Jarvis... soupira-t-elle en sortant de derrière les cibles.

L'ordinateur obéit aussitôt et la nouvelle création de Regina s'éteignit aussi vite qu'elle avait prit vie. D'un pas trainant, la jeune fille s'approcha de sa mère.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu étais en train de faire ? N'avions nous pas convenu que tu ne devais plus activer tes inventions dans ta chambre ?

Regina resta silencieuse. Elle se souvenait très bien de ce qui était arrivé la dernière fois. Son bras en était encore rouge et il restait ça et là des traces de l'incendie qu'elle avait provoqué. Baissant la tête, elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne rien rétorquer.

-Tu es impossible, jeune fille. Attend que j'en parle à ton père.

-NON !

La réaction de Regina avait été immédiate. Tony n'avait pas été tendre avec elle, la dernière fois qu'elle avait désobéis. Et ça n'avait même pas impliqué de mettre le feu à la maison, cette fois là.

-S'il te plait, maman, ne le dit pas à Papa... S'il te plait... Il n'y a pas de dégât, et je ne le ferais plus, c'est promis. Mais ne dis rien.

Pepper soupira longuement avant de prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Sa réaction surprit Regina un instant. Sa mère n'était-elle pas en colère, trois seconde plus tôt ? Pourtant, la jeune fille se laissa faire et rendit même l'étreinte, rassurée. Son père ne serait pas au courant de son écart.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire de toi ? soupira Pepper en se relevant. Allez... Je ferme les yeux pour cette fois. Range tout ce bazar avant que ton père ne rentre...

Regina haussa les épaules avant de s'exécuter. Elle n'y pouvait rien si elle avait hérité du besoin d'inventer de Tony Stark.

* * *

-Papa ? Est ce que je peux t'accompagner, demain ?

Assise face à son père dans la salle à manger, Regina réitérait une demande qu'elle faisait déjà depuis un long moment. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour voir ce qui ce passait dans l'entreprise de son père.

-Tu n'as pas cours ? s'étonna ce dernier, la regardant droit dans les yeux, l'air de dire « je sais que tu as fait des conneries ».

-Non, je... Je m'ennuie, en classe.

La jeune fille se plongea dans la contemplation de son assiette vide. Son père allait encore refuser, comme il le faisait toujours, lui dire que c'était bien trop risquer pour elle, que sa place n'était pas encore sur le terrain... Regina connaissait toutes les raisons par coeur. Et rien ne la tuait plus que de devoir rester assise sur une chaise, à écouter ce qu'elle connaissait déjà, en songeant à ce que son père pouvait bien être en train d'inventer. Regina ne remarqua pas le regard de Pepper vers son mari ni ne perçu le discret soupir de capitulation de son père.

-Bon, d'accord. Tu peux venir avec moi, demain, lança Tony sur le ton de la défaite.

Aussitôt, Regina releva la tête et le regarda avec adoration.

-C'est vrai ? Oh, merci papa !

Elle se leva de sa chaise et se précipita dans les bras de Tony, qui l'accueillit avec maladresse, comme toujours. Il n'avait pas vraiment la fibre parentale.

-Regina, tu dois me promettre de ne toucher à rien, de rester dans les zones que je t'autoriserais à voir et surtout, surtout de m'obéir, compris ? demanda-t-il d'un ton autoritaire en faisant s'écarter Regina de lui afin de la regarder dans les yeux.

La jeune fille acquiesça avec vigueur. Elle aurait promis d'aller décrocher la lune pour accompagner son père au travail. Ce dernier lui lança un regard demandant une promesse, que Regina s'empressa de formuler. Satisfait, Tony se détourna de sa fille, un demi sourire aux lèvres lorsque celle ci ce mit à sauter un peu partout dans la pièce en criant de joie. Pepper secoua doucement la tête en riant. Enfin, Regina se calma un peu et se laissa tomber dans le divan. Elle regarda longuement le plafond avant de se redresser et de regarder vers ses parents, discrètement. Sa mère s'était rapprochée de son père et ils parlaient à voix basse. Elle savait que ce n'était pas sur elle car Tony jouait tendrement avec les doigts de sa femme. La jeune fille adorait ces moments simples où elle était témoin de l'immense affection de ses parents l'un pour l'autre. Indirectement, ça lui rappelait que, même si sa naissance avait été loin d'être prévue, elle était tout de même à sa place. Pepper se rapprocha encore de son mari et Regina se laissa retomber sur le divan, une expression dégoutée en travers du visage. Elle détestait les voir s'embrasser. Roulant sur le ventre, elle passa la main sous le divan et en sortit une playstation portable, dernier cadeau en date de son père et modifiée par ses soins à elle. Un petit sourire diabolique aux lèvres, elle lança sa partie et se perdit vite dans son jeu.

Elle s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte. Au dessus d'elle, comme on se serait penché sur le berceau d'un nouveau né, ses parents la regardaient avec adoration. Tony avait beau avoir énormément de mal à lui montrer son amour de père, il ne l'en aimait pas moins. Elle était devenue toute sa vie le jour où elle était née. Pepper vint s'appuyer sur l'épaule de son mari.

-Elle est belle, quand elle dort, n'est ce pas ? chuchota-t-elle.

-Elle est belle tout le temps, répondit Tony sur le même ton. Comme sa mère.

Pepper sourit et se retint de dire que leur adorable fille ressemblait bien plus à son père que ce dernier ne voulait l'admettre.

-Tu devrais la mettre au lit. Je m'en voudrais de la réveiller, reprit-elle. Elle va avoir une longue journée, demain.

-Je n'en reviens pas que tu m'ais fait accepter de la prendre avec moi, maugréa Tony en prenant doucement sa fille dans ses bras.

Pepper haussa les épaules et laissa son mari porté la jeune fille dans sa chambre. Sans perdre son sourire, la jeune femme eu un mauvais pressentiment qui lui traverser le coeur. Mais comme il n'avait fait que passer le temps d'une seconde, elle n'y prêta pas plus attention que ça. Qu'est ce qui pourrait arriver à Regina alors qu'elle avait son père pour veiller sur elle ?

* * *

L'explosion retentit dans tout le complexe. Soufflé comme un fétu de paille, le toit du bâtiment s'envola littéralement pour aller s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin. Les restes enflammés du réacteur produisaient une lourde fumée qui, ajoutée au chaos, bloquait la vue de tous à l'extérieur. Tony se redressa sur un coude, encore sonné par le choc. Son armure de secours l'avait protégé de la déflagration, l'ayant recouvert avant qu'il n'en ait véritablement formulé la pensée. D'un geste presque nonchalant, il déplaça le bloc de béton qui le coinçait et se releva. Il jeta un regard autour de lui, son casque lui permettant de voir clairement, malgré l'incendie qui se propageait rapidement et la poussière n'ayant pas encore fini de retomber. Sa première pensée se tourna vers sa fille, le prenant par surprise, lui qui ne s'était jamais vu comme un bon modèle de père.

-Regina ? se risqua-t-il à appeler, d'une voix hésitante.

Personne ne lui répondit. Indirectement, il s'y attendait. Mais ce a quoi il ne s'était pas préparer fut la vague d'inquiétude qui l'emplit. Fermant les yeux l'espace de quelques secondes, il chercha à retracer les événements dans sa mémoire. Sa fille, sage pour une fois, n'avait touché à rien et l'avait suivit avec attention et précaution. Durant leur visite, elle s'était intéressée à tant de chose qu'il avait décidé en silence de la faire venir plus souvent. Voulant la tester, il l'avait amenée auprès du nouveau réacteur en fonction. Elle était non loin de lui lorsque ce dernier, après une brève panne, avait explosé. Pour une fois, la raison du mal fonctionnement lui importait peu.

-Regina ? appela-t-il à nouveau, continuant de scanner la zone.

Soudain, son détecteur repéra quelque chose. Une forme plus petite que les autres, trop petite pour être un employer. Cette fois, ce fut de la panique qui le traversa et il se précipita vers la forme, faisant se rétracter le casque lorsqu'il fut à proximité. La jeune fille était, comme lui un instant plus tôt, prisonnière sous un morceau de mur. Une profonde coupure lui barrait le front et au vu des marques de blessures sur ses bras, elle avait tenté de se protéger des éclats avant de se retrouver bloquée et de perdre connaissance. Ses courts cheveux bruns semblaient avoir grisés avec la poussière et malgré le brouillard de fumée, Tony vit très bien la trainée rouge sur la joue de sa fille, partant de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Au loin, il entendit une sirène, puis une autre. Il devait sortir de là avant que l'incendie ne devienne un obstacle. Refermant son casque afin de ne pas respirer plus de fumée qu'il n'en avait déjà inhalé, il saisit fermement le morceau de béton recouvrant sa fille et le jeta au loin avec un soupçon de rage et d'impuissance. Il n'avait pas pu protéger son enfant correctement. Il prit délicatement Regina dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui avec douceur et crainte, avant de s'envoler hors du bâtiment en flamme. Vu d'en haut, le spectacle semblait dramatique. Mais il ne prit pas le temps d'examiner les dégâts. Il pourrait toujours le faire une fois que Regina serait en sécurité et prise en charge par des médecins. Plusieurs employés se précipitèrent vers lui lorsqu'il se posa sur le sol, certains blessés, mais tous en vie et soulagé de le voir enfin émergé à son tour. L'un d'entre eux eu l'idée de prévenir un groupe d'infirmier qui ne savait comment aider. D'une pensée, Tony fit tomber au sol l'armure qui le protégeait et ordonna qu'on le laisse s'occuper de sa fille lui même. Bien sur, personne n'osa aller contre son avis. C'était lui le patron. Avec une délicatesse qui lui était étrangère, il allongea Regina sur un brancard et, toujours coiffé de son casque, analysa la situation.

-Jarvis, localise toutes les blessures, internes et externes.

-Fractures ou autres ? demanda l'intelligence.

-Tous ce qui peut lui faire du mal... souffla le milliardaire, encore surprit de l'inquiétude qui le submergeait.

Laissant sa création répertorier chaque blessure, il attrapa un masque d'oxygène, qu'il posa sur le visage de sa fille. Elle avait respiré la fumée de l'incendie, hautement toxique et il savait qu'il n'y avait que ça à faire pour l'aider à purifier ses poumons.

-Analyse terminée, monsieur, annonça, sans émotion, Jarvis.

-Bien, montre moi et explique moi en même temps.

Sans hésitation, l'ordinateur afficha une série de fracture, donnant des conseils sur comment les réduire, puis une autre série de blessures, coupures diverses, dommages musculaires... Avant d'afficher une image qui semblait un peu trop familière à Tony.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? demanda ce dernier d'une fois sourde, priant pour ne pas recevoir la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait.

-Une série de fragment de métal quasi microscopique ont pénétré jusqu'au cœur, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres. Il me semble que cette situation ne vous est pas inconnue.

-Merci pour l'ironie, Jarvis, répliqua Tony d'un ton sec et fermer.

Son pire cauchemar, ce qui l'avait si souvent poussé à interdire à sa fille d'actionner ses inventions sans supervision, était en train de se réaliser sous ses yeux. Portant involontairement une main sur son torse, là où se trouvaient quelques années au part avant la seule chose capable de le maintenir en vie, il ferma les yeux en retenant ses larmes. Sa fille se retrouvait dans la même situation que lui. En danger de mort s'il ne lui fabriquait pas rapidement un modèle de réacteur semblable au sien. Passant tendrement sa main dans les cheveux de Regina, il se retourna un instant pour donner ses ordres. Et avant même de vérifier si on lui obéissait ou non, Tony fit revenir l'armure sur lui.

-Jarvis, prépare « le garage ». Je veux que tout soit opérationnel quand j'arrive.

-Bien, monsieur. Dois-je prévenir madame Stark ?

-Bonne initiative, rétorqua Tony en prenant Regina dans ses bras une nouvelle fois, passant la bouteille d'oxygène dans son dos. Profites en aussi pour me tenir informé de son état.

-De madame Stark ?

-De ma fille, idiot !

Tony aurait rit, d'ordinaire, de la confusion de sa création. Mais l'heure n'était plus au rire. L'instant d'après, l'armure le portait vers chez lui, loin de l'accident, en sécurité. Sauf qu'il était trop tard.

* * *

Une sensation de brulure ramena Regina à la réalité. Son dernier souvenir était une étincelle sur le réacteur et son intention de prévenir son père. Puis un bruit monstrueux, de la fumée, des éclats dont elle avait tenté de se protéger... Et enfin, le néant. Jusqu'à cette brulure sur sa poitrine. Cherchant à bougé, elle eu un élan de panique lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était immobilisée. Se battant avec elle même un instant, elle parvint à ouvrir les yeux. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre qu'elle était dans sa chambre. Avait-elle juste rêvé sa visite de l'entreprise de son père et l'explosion ? Son œil perçu un mouvement non loin d'elle et elle tourna la tête. Son père se tenait là, à ses côtés. Endormi dans une position qui ne devait pas être des plus confortables, à moitié sur sa chaise, à moitié couché sur le bord du lit, il semblait très fatigué, presque vieillit. Et très inquiet, ce qui surprit la jeune fille encore plus que sa présence dans sa chambre. Voulant se redresser, Regina imprima un léger mouvement au matelas, ce qui éveilla son père en sursaut.

-Regina...

La voix de Tony était si basse, si brisée, que sa fille cru un instant qu'on avait remplacé son père par quelqu'un d'autre. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, son père la prit contre lui et la sera de toutes ses forces.

-Oh, Regina, ma princesse... J'ai cru te perdre...

-Euh... Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de mon père ? Est ce que... tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qui ce passe ? demanda la jeune fille d'une voix hésitante et incrédule.

-Tu ne te souviens pas ? demanda soudain la voix de sa mère, elle aussi pleine d'inquiétude.

-Je... J'étais avec papa devant le réacteur. Il y a eu une étincelle et j'ai trouvé ça bizarre. J'ai voulu le lui dire et puis tout à exploser. Et je me réveille ici... Et qu'est ce qui me brule sans cesse ? demanda-t-elle après une pause dans son explication.

Elle leva son bras, qui lui obéit enfin, mais son père le stoppa. Regina le regarda sans comprendre.

-Regina... Il faut que tu sache deux, trois choses à propos de ce qui as suivit l'explosion... s'expliqua-t-il. La plupart de tes blessures sont de l'histoire ancienne et normalement, à part une ou l'autre coupure, il n'en reste rien.

Regina acquiesça. C'était une des inventions de son père dont elle était la plus fière. Une machine qui permettait de reconstruire tissus et os en quelques jours. Mais si ses blessures n'étaient plus, pourquoi cette inquiétude ?

-Seulement, il est une blessure que je n'ai pu soigner. J'aurais voulu que tu puisses avoir le même genre de soin que moi, mais tu es encore trop jeune et c'est beaucoup trop risquer tant que maintenant.

-Papa, de quoi tu parle ?

Tony fut soudain incapable de répondre. Son regard croisa celui de sa fille et il ne pu s'empêcher de regarder vers le centre de sa poitrine. La main qui retenait le bras de Regina se posa contre son gré sur son torse et la jeune fille en profita pour se rendre compte elle même de ce qui la brûlait. Le petit cercle de lumière bleutée qu'elle découvrit la fit pâlir.

-Tu te souviens de l'histoire que je t'ai racontée cent fois sur la raison qui m'a poussé à créé l'armure d'Iron Man ? demanda Tony, d'une voix brisée.

Regina baissa la tête, fermant les yeux. Son père en avait assez dit. Cette histoire, elle la connaissait par cœur, probablement mieux que son père lui même. Combien de fois ses jeux d'enfant ne l'avaient pas poussée à la reproduire? Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas trouvé amusant de collé un rond de papier colorié au centre de sa poitrine ? Son père l'avait toujours grondée fermement, plus encore que lorsqu'elle désobéissait, lorsqu'il l'attrapait à faire ça. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. Maintenant, elle savait. Une larme perla sur sa joue.

-On dirait que mes jeux ont fini par me rattraper... souffla-t-elle, incapable de retenir ses larmes.

Tony la reprit contre lui. Pepper vint s'asseoir près d'eux, prenant la main de sa fille dans la sienne. Après un long silence, Regina demanda à être seule et ses parents ne purent le lui refuser. Son premier désir fut d'arracher ce cercle lumineux de sa poitrine, mais elle savait que cette fois, ce n'était plus juste un morceau de papier inoffensif. C'était sa vie. La jeune fille se leva et alla près de la fenêtre, regardant la ville à ses pieds. Personne là en bas ne la regarderait plus jamais comme avant. Même ses parents, elle le savait, allait changer de comportement. Et c'était ce qui la blessait le plus. Elle était en vie et grâce à son père, le resterait encore de nombreuse année. Et on allait la traité comme une mourante. Regina s'effondra sur le sol en pleurant de rage. A cet instant, la merveilleuse jeune fille ouverte et généreuse qu'elle était s'effaça. Son cœur, à jamais menacé, se ferma au reste du monde. Et à part pour ses parents, qu'elle aimait trop que pour les blesser, Regina se promit de ne laisser personne se comporter avec elle comme si elle était faible. Plus personne n'aurait jamais accès à son cœur.


	3. Prologue 3: Les 4 autres héritiers

**Voici enfin la suite. Désolée pour la longue attente mais les études me prennent beaucoup de temps. J'espère que ce troisième prologue vous plaira et je vous annonce que l'histoire va commencer juste après. Je voulais juste mettre en place chaque personnage comme il se devait avant de me lancer dans la grande image XD. En espérant vous emmener avec moi dans mes deux univers favoris!**

* * *

Jamie se tenait parfaitement immobile, le souffle lent et silencieux, tapi derrière un buisson fournit. La cachette ne lui avait pas parue idéale à première vu mais en fin de compte, elle était bien meilleure que tout ce qu'il aurait pu espérer. Ses poursuivants, trois hommes baraqués, passèrent devant lui sans même apercevoir une ombre du jeune garçon et ce dernier en sourit. Ils prenaient la bonne direction et le sourire du jeune homme s'agrandit. Un sifflement se fit entendre, un deuxième suivit et un troisième, sans presque d'interruption entre chaque.

-Trois de moins, souffla-t-il très bas. Bien joué, Ana !

Sortant de son buisson, Jamie reprit le chemin de l'usine qu'il venait de quitter, pourchassé. L'endroit était en alerte. Le terrain parfait pour passer à l'action. Sans départir de son sourire, il sortit un couteau de sa poche et lança un sifflement d'oiseau. Les gardes étaient, comme il l'avait espéré, trop bête pour se rendre compte que c'était bien trop fort pour être un oiseau et que de toute façon, ce cri appartenait à un oiseau qui ne vivait même pas dans ces régions froides. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'une jeune femme lui ressemblant le rejoigne. Son arc au poing, elle le regarda, sourit à son tour et lui indiqua d'un signe de tête le haut d'un arbre. Il répondit par un signe et les deux adolescents se séparèrent à nouveau. Jamie replongea derrière un arbre et observa.

-Allez, Ana… Allez, tire…

Impatient, le jeune homme s'agita. Un peu trop, car deux hommes, intrigués par le soudain mouvement, se dirigèrent vers lui. Une flèche transperça la gorge du premier au moment où il s'apprêtait à découvrir Jamie. Ce dernier se retourna de surprise au second sifflement. Il leva les yeux et repéra sa sœur, qui lui sourit en secouant la tête. Il lui tira la langue et se mit à découvert, prêt à passer à l'action. Son couteau en main, il se jeta sur un des hommes et le poignarda droit au cœur. Le second qui se risqua à l'approcher ne connut pas un meilleur sort et fini dans la boue, le cou brisé. Entre ses gadgets et l'arc de sa sœur, ils eurent vite fini de débarrasser l'usine de ses gardes. Jamie brisa le cadenas qui enfermait les otages pour qui ils étaient là. Les travailleurs sortirent prudemment voir s'ils étaient libres et, bien qu'un peu surpris de découvrir les deux adolescents, ils ne se privèrent pas de les remercier chaleureusement avant de prendre le chemin du retour.

-Encore une mission réussie, sourit Jamie en rejoignant sa sœur dès que le dernier otage fut partit.

-Ça en devient presque trop facile, soupira la jeune fille en récupérant une de ses flèches hors du corps d'un mort.

Un applaudissement les fit se retourner, Jamie en position de combat, sa sœur une flèche encochée.

-Holà ! Baissez les armes ! s'amusa Natasha en apparaissant de derrière un arbre, les mains en l'air.

-Mama ! s'écrièrent les deux adolescents en perdant instantanément leur position défensive et en se précipitant vers elle.

-Et moi ? râla Clint en rejoignant sa femme. Je n'ai pas droit à un câlin de mon Anastasia ?

La jeune fille rit et sauta dans les bras de son père.

-Joli point de tir, félicita Clint en désignant l'arbre duquel Anastasia était redescendue quelques instants plus tôt.

-Spasibo (merci), répondit-elle en souriant.

-C'était du très bon travail, vous deux ! Une très belle coopération. Mais attention à ne pas devenir blaser, hum ?

-Non, mama ! répondirent les deux adolescents en cœur.

-Et Jamie ? La prochaine fois que ta sœur prend un peu plus de temps que prévu… Ne t'agite pas ainsi. Tu as eu de la chance cette fois, mais la configuration du terrain ne sera pas toujours aussi propice.

-Da, Mama, répondit Jamie en baissant la tête.

-Khorosho (bien).

Natasha sourit. Elle laissa son fils redescendre sur le sol, très vite rejoint par sa sœur. Les jumeaux s'éloignèrent ensemble pour récupérer ce qui pouvait l'être. Elle ne put que remarquer leur ressemblance, et elle les aurait encore observés un moment si Clint ne l'avait pas dérangée.

-Ils tiennent de nous, ça ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute.

-Un peu trop, d'ailleurs, soupira la jeune femme rousse. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils soient trop vite repérés par le Shield.

-C'est pourquoi nous sommes venu ici, non ? Beaucoup d'action sans que ça fasse de bruit.

Natasha sourit un peu plus. Sa Russie natale était en effet le terrain de jeu parfait pour ses enfants. Mais elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle serait rappelée par le Shield, et son époux aussi. Ils étaient des pions indispensables sur l'échiquier. Et elle savait qu'une fois qu'ils seraient sans supervision, ses deux enfants ne pourraient pas rester cacher très longtemps. Et leurs talents… encore moins longtemps.

-Espérons juste que le jour où ils prendront notre place, ils seront prêt.

-Ils le seront, Tasha ! Anastasia tire mieux que moi et Jamie… Il tue presqu'aussi bien que toi. Personne n'égale ma veuve noire.

-Très drôle, Clint.

L'archet haussa les épaules avant de lui voler un baiser. Ils se tournèrent ensemble vers les deux adolescents, qui se battaient entre eux à grand renfort d'éclat de rire.

-Ana ? Jamie ? On rentre, vous venez ? appela Clint

-On arrive !

Sans cesser leur bagarre, Anastasia et Jamie rejoignirent leurs parents, parfaitement insouciant des inquiétudes de ces derniers. Mais l'un comme l'autre conscient qu'un jour, ils prendraient la place de leurs parents auprès de l'organisation la plus secrète au monde.

* * *

Steve se réveilla seul, comme souvent. La nuit avait pourtant été courte, mais il semblait que son plus vieil ami, et aujourd'hui mari, n'arrive jamais à dormir très longtemps. Paressant un long moment au lit, il entendit des voix dans la cuisine et en déduisit qu'il était à nouveau le dernier levé. Un sourire passa sur ses lèvres en songeant au tournant qu'avait pris sa vie. D'un petit gars maigrelet, il était devenu un des super héros de l'Amérique. Et alors qu'il croyait avoir perdu son meilleur ami pour toujours, il l'avait retrouvé amnésique et désirant le tuer. Bien sûr, ce temps était révolu. Bucky était lui-même à nouveau, si ce n'était pour son bras mécanique. Mais Steve se refusait à oublier à quel point il avait été proche de perdre la personne à qui il tenait le plus au monde. Repoussant les couvertures, il finit par se lever et descendit rejoindre sa famille dans la cuisine. Bucky cuisinait et leur fils, lui tournant le dos, semblait en pleine polémique sur un sujet.

-Bonjour tout le monde, lança-t-il à la ronde.

Le silence se fit une seconde, le jeune garçon coupé dans son explication.

-Bonjour p'pa ! fit il avant de se retourner vers Bucky.

-Alexandre… fit ce dernier en le regardant d'un œil sévère.

Le jeune garçon soupira mais se leva et alla embrasser son père. Bucky abandonna sa poêle et vint déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son mari.

-Bien dormis ? s'enquit-il.

-Plus que toi, de toute évidence. Mais oui.

-Que veux-tu ? J'ai passé trop d'année à dormir sous la glace pour continuer à perdre mon temps comme ça.

Steve ne put retenir un rire.

-On dirait moi !

-Mais… c'est de toi, trésor.

-Buck !

Alexandre éclata de rire. Il se leva de son tabouret à nouveau et enlaça ses deux pères.

-Oh, ce que je peux vous adorer, tous les deux.

Les deux hommes se sourirent et redirent au jeune garçon son étreinte. Les laissant retourner à leurs tâches, Steve reprit son petit jeu habituel : repérer chaque manie qu'avait hérité Alexandre de son père biologique. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour en ajouter une à la liste.

-Comment va-t-on occuper cette journée ? demanda soudain Bucky en déposant une assiette de bacon et d'œufs devant son mari.

-On peut aller nager ? suggéra Alexandre.

-Oui, c'est une idée. Voilà un moment que nous n'avons pas mis les pieds dans l'eau. Steve ? Ça te convient ?

-Tout me va. On sait de toute façon déjà qu'Alexandre va nous battre.

La famille éclata de rire. Mais il y avait encore quelques années, ça leur posait problème. Alexandre était beaucoup plus fort que la normale, ce qui avait généré pas mal de soucis à l'école où il était. Rejeté une première fois parce qu'il avait deux pères, son étrange force l'avait exclu une seconde fois, le laissant seul et très souvent déprimer. Steve avait mis les points sur les i et avait retiré son fils de l'école pour lui donner cours lui-même. Depuis, cette sur-force était un sujet de plaisanterie et Alexandre avait repris gout à la vie.

-Mais non. Enfin, c'est vrai que toi, tu n'as aucune chance, mais…

Un dessous de plat en tissus vola droit vers Bucky, le coupant dans sa phrase. A nouveau, la famille éclata de rire et la discussion dégénéra rapidement en bataille de tissus. Ils leur fallu un long moment pour se calmer. Et même une fois que le calme fut revenu dans la petite cuisine, il planait une douce atmosphère dans laquelle Steve se sentait toujours bien. Son petit déjeuner finit, Alexandre se leva et remonta dans sa chambre afin de se préparer. Bucky en profita. Passant les bras autour du cou de son époux, l'ancien militaire mordilla l'oreille de son meilleur ami et compagnon.

-Merci pour hier soir…

Steve rougit en se retournant vers lui.

-Non… Merci à toi !

Bucky sourit, voulu répondre, mais Steve fut plus rapide et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Un léger toussotement les fit se séparer… à regret.

-Alex… Tu es près !

-Vous savez, j'ai plus 4 ans… Je peux vous regarder vous embrasser sans rougir, hein !

Bucky sourit et vint ébouriffer son fils biologique de sa main de fer. Ce dernier se dégagea en souriant.

-On y va ?

Ses deux pères se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire.

-Je vais chercher nos affaires et je reviens. Alexandre, tu peux prendre de quoi boire, s'il te plait ?

Le garçon s'exécuta. La sonnette retentit et Steve se trouva à devoir aller ouvrir. Le facteur lui tandis un paquet de lettre et un petit paquet pour lequel il lui fit signer un papier. Jetant un œil distrait, il ne vit pas le symbole estampié sur le paquet. Bucky réapparu et il déposa le tout sur le comptoir. Bras dessus dessous, la famille sortit dans une grande bonne humeur et dans l'impatience de passer une journée ensemble. Ils ne remarqueraient le symbole que le soir, et ce dernier amènerait des centaines de question de la part d'Alexandre. Mais pour une journée encore, leur fils ne connaitrait rien du Shield ou du passé de ses pères.

* * *

Liza s'assit derrière son ordinateur. Remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, elle se concentra sur chaque chiffre qu'elle tapait. La moindre erreur pouvait faire tout capoter. Derrière son épaule, vérifiant sans vraiment prêter attention, se tenait Bruce Banner, son directeur de thèse et protecteur. Le scientifique avait exceptionnellement accepté un étudiant dans son laboratoire uniquement parce qu'il connaissait Liza et surtout, il connaissait son secret.

-Ça a l'air d'avancer, fit il d'une voix claire.

Liza eu un léger sursaut mais parvint à se maitriser.

-Bruce ! Tu sais qu'il ne faut pas me faire peur, se plaignit-elle, tachant de masquer son sourire.

-Oh, oui, j'oublie toujours. Toi, c'est la peur et moi c'est la colère. Je me demande à quoi ressemblera celui ou celle qui sera changer par l'amour…

-Très drôle… lâcha la jeune femme en lui donnant un coup de poing, avant de se reconcentrer sur son écran.

Bruce eu un rire, mais il n'ajouta rien. Il adorait Liza. Lorsqu'il avait découvert le secret de la jeune fille, il avait surtout été ravi de découvrir qu'il n'était pas seul. Par la suite, il s'était émerveillé de son impressionnant contrôle sur sa transformation. Et lorsque la jeune fille était venue le trouver pour sa thèse, il avait été incapable de refuser, la présence de l'étudiante l'aidant à rester dans un état de calme permanant.

-C'est bon, fit la jeune femme en appuyant sur enter.

-Wow, wow… tu as revérifié tes chiffres ? s'inquiéta soudain le scientifique.

-Trois fois. Ne t'en fais pas, Bruce. Que pourrait-il nous arriver de pire que ce que nous avons déjà ?

La réponse du scientifique fut inaudible pour la jeune femme. Mais elle ne l'aurait pas entendu de toute façon, son esprit entièrement pris par son expérience. Un liquide coula lentement dans la seringue prévue à cet effet et une goutte très précisément dosée fut injectée dans le système sanguin d'une souris.

-Et voilà, on a plus qu'à attendre !

-Oui, bon, en même temps, tu triche un peu par rapport aux autres…

-Moi ? Tricher ? Je n'oserais pas, sourit avec ironie la jeune femme.

-Permet moi d'en douter, poursuivit Banner avec un clin d'œil. Ça ne fait jamais que trois ans que l'on travaille sur ce sérum.

Liza haussa les épaules et se leva de sa chaise. Elle fit quelques réglages de plus puis se tourna vers son mentor et ami.

-Un petit combat ?

Bruce leva les yeux aux ciels. Mais il ne parvenait jamais à refuser une bonne bagarre avec quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait.

-Je te donne 10 minutes pour finir ce que tu as à faire ici et me rejoindre sur le toit, lui fit-il d'un ton de défis.

-Je n'aurais pas besoin de tant de temps. On monte !

Tous deux sourirent, impatients. Ils firent la course jusqu'en haut des escaliers qui menaient au toit, croisant d'autres scientifiques connaissant leur petite… particularité. Et pas un ne manqua de lever les yeux au ciel, sachant très bien ce qu'ils montaient faire. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent sur le toit, Liza laissa son autre elle se révéler. Bruce éclata de rire.

-Aussi impatiente que ça ?

-Amène-toi ! rugit-elle.

Il ne fallut pas le lui répéter et Bruce, qui avait appris auprès de la jeune fille à contrôler le Hulk, le laissa prendre son corps. Le combat qui suivit fut rageur et plus d'une fois, la version rouge flamme du Hulk de Liza brula le Hulk vert de Bruce. Mais ce dernier le lui rendait bien, et ça se termina une fois de plus par un match nul. Tandis qu'ils reprenaient un peu leur souffle, à nouveau eux même, Bruce la regarda avec sérieux.

-Tu sais, le Shield serait très heureux de te compter parmi eux…

-Je croyais qu'en travaillant avec toi, je travaillais déjà pour eux…

-Oui… Mais à ma place… Je ne serai pas toujours capable de travailler dans l'Avengers initiative. Et il leur faudra un remplaçant.

-Je ne sais pas, Bruce…

-Tu as encore le temps d'y penser. Mais réfléchis-y ! Moi, je te recommanderais.

Liza sourit. L'idée de se joindre officiellement à l'organisation pour laquelle Bruce travaillait lui plaisait plus qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais.

-Il me faudrait un nom, dans ce cas… Parce que je ne suis pas toi… Je ne suis pas Hulk.

-Non, Hulk m'est réservé. Tu as une idée?

-Oui… Flamme.

L'annonce laissa un silence entre eux. Bruce se releva et lui tendis la main afin de l'aider à faire de même.

-Flamme… Oui, ça te va bien. Aller, viens, Flamme Liza. Nous avons encore du travail.

Liza éclata de rire et les deux scientifiques rejoignirent leur laboratoire en discutant avec animation des dernières expériences menée par un homologue concurrent.


End file.
